Crazy for You
by Dancing Skeleton
Summary: Just a one-shot I wrote. Sorry if you just read this I uploaded the wrong story. Percico. Takes place after the war with Gaea and contains bits of slash. K possibly low T. Mentions of death but nothing to bad.


Crazy For You

**Just a one-shot I thought of. I might do a sequel if you think I should in Percy's P.O.V. about how much it hurt him pretending not to love Nico.**

Nico's P.O.V.

I fell for you. Harder than I ever knew possible. I think about you day and night. I know it seems crazy but please don't hate me. I never meant to offend you. I was just trying to protect myself. By doing that I did the last thing I would ever want to do. I hurt you and I will continue to feel awful until the day I die.

I love you with all my heart. It's scary just how much I care for you. I don't care if you're rich or poor. I don't care if you're short or tall. I don't care if you have no powers or are the most powerful demigod alive. I don't care about any of that. All I care about is you. I would still love you if you even if you told me you hate me. I love the way you would give your life in a heartbeat to protect the ones you love.

I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted to hide in the shadows. You were the one person who never treated me as if I didn't belong. You never treated me as if I was worthless. You never acted like you could care less if I died today or tomorrow. You never acted like I don't exist. You never cared that I was from a different time era. You never ridiculed me or made me feel left out in any way.

You have made my life the best it could ever be. You made every day worth living. I am sorry if I ever acted like I hated you. I was just trying to not get attached. I was trying to hide how I really felt about you. I don't think I could get through life without you. You are the one thing that never left me or judged me.

After everything I put you through you never gave up on me. I couldn't help, but fall in love with you. You are my everything. You are the bane of my existence. You are the only thing that kept me going after my Bianca and Hazel died. You have done more for me than I could even count. I love the way you always smile. That time after the war with Gaea when everyone was drowning in despair and misery you were the one that got everyone back onto their feet. Even though Annabeth died in the war you didn't let yourself grieve her loss until everyone else was feeling better. You didn't smile for months after the war. Almost a whole year. That's how long it took for me to break through you're walls. It was a good change of events. I took care of you, not the other way around like usual. It brought us closer and now were almost inseparable.

You always treated me like a brother. It broke my heart knowing we could never be more. I could never tell you how I truly felt. I never had the courage to tell you how I _feel. _I was never able to tell you how _I will always feel._

Annabeth. She's beautiful, smart, trustworthy, and brave. Not to mention that she's also a girl. That's what goes through my head every time I think about how much I care for you. Recently though, I noticed that you're always sad. You try to hide it but I can tell. I could see how much it really hurt you when she said something about you're intelligence level. I see how much it affects you when people don't think you're smart enough. I know how it feels for people to tell you that you will never understand. I can understand what you're going through. You might not believe me but I do. People have never accepted me because my dad is Hades. They act like I don't have emotions. They act like I only talk to dead people. People only accept you're fighting skills or you're power, but they don't accept the _real _you. They don't think you have any real intelligence. I know that you're just afraid of what people would think of you if they knew the real you. I know that most people would consider you stupid, but I just want you to know that I don't think that's true. If you didn't have any true intelligence than you wouldn't be alive right now. I know that you try as hard as you can to memorize most Greek legends. It's not your fault they don't come to mind right off the bat any more than its Grover's fault he's a satyr.

I know that you may not be book smart but your street smart. You're perspective and you can read peoples body language better than even I can. You can analyze a fight like it's no problem. You were able to prove that when you went up against a monster that no demigod has been able to defeat. You tried to kill that pig even though you had no previous knowledge of it. Even the greatest Greek demigods who tried to defeat it died trying. Yet you were able to figure out a way to kill that flying sow.

I don't know what happened to you before you knew you were a demigod but I do know that is why you feel like you have to protect everyone, it's not because your fatal flaw is loyalty, it's because something awful and so terrible it lead to your fatal flaw. You weren't born with your fatal flaw like everyone else, it was forced onto you. Again I say that I don't know what happened before you knew you were a demigod but I know it has scarred you for your entire life and will continue to torment you until the day you die.

I don't want you to go through that alone. I know that you will refuse to tell anyone what actually happened when you thought you were still mortal. I know that you hate that look they would give you. They would look at you with pity. They won't feel sorry or want to turn back time to stop it from happening. All they will think is that maybe, just maybe, their perfect hero isn't so perfect after all. You also don't want people to have to carry the burden of knowing your past. You know there is nothing they can do about it. You know that even if you could change it, you wouldn't because then your life wouldn't be like it is today.

I never meant to push you away. I was just trying to get over this stupid crush on you. After Bianca died you tried to help me through it. When there was no one else you helped me through the many stages of grief. Or at least you tried your best to. You never gave up on me. Even when you thought I hated you, you still tried to help me. You trusted me even after I had betrayed you to Hades. You still tried to get close to me. At first I thought that it was just because of your fatal flaw. Now I know different. I know that you love me too.

After the war I got more confident around you. You made the first move because I could never bring myself to. That first kiss was everything I had hoped for and so much more. I felt like it was the fourth of July. I know it sounds cheesy but it's true. I love you more than anything. You are the one thing that has always been a constant in my life. I love you Percy Jackson and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.


End file.
